Red
by Mako3
Summary: Duo thinks he's finally gotten Heero to open up to him. 1x2 yaoi implied


  
Ummm, ok. This fanfic in its original form was originally released in 1998  
with very. . . interesting results. So, I hope it's still as good as it was then!  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me! Damn. So, please don't  
sue!  
WARNING!! This is a tWiStEd fic. You'll see. ^_~  
  
Red  
  
"...I always thought you looked good in red..."  
  
Duo yawned and slowly cracked his eyes open. Dream blurriness cleared and the real world crisped into sight. The first assault on his vision was none other than the perfect soldier clacking away on his infamous lap-top. Of course, it was only infamous to Duo as he was the one who complained about it. The other pilots respected Heero's professional  
attitude. . . but not Duo. No, Duo tried every trick in the book to create a slice of normality in Heero's life. Today he would try trick number thirty-four: Help for a .  
  
"Ne, Heero, you know that mission we have set for next week? Duo waited and received the customary response-- a slight grunt and affirmative nod from the brown haired boy. Well, I've been thinking, we're supposed to be nobility at a party right?  
  
  
  
So we have to dress the part. Now, I know you have the regular noble outfits that the scientists gave us to use in such situations, but don't you think OZ is starting to recognize them? Maybe we should get new costumes, with that said, Duo waited to either get shot down, or lucky. Heero turned slowly, head tilted in thought, and looked hard at the braided pilot.  
  
You're right. We'll get new uniforms today. Heero turned back to his computer, ignoring the large grin that spread across Duo's face.  
  
Great Heero! What color should I get? Black is always good of course, but it might be too noticeable, this party's is supposed to be semiformal, but black is too formal. Purple would match my eyes, but it's not quite a color that blends in with the crowd. . . unless it was one of those semi-blue purples. That might work. Of course green--  
  
You'd look good in red.  
  
Duo froze, mouth hung open in shock. He hadn't quite expected Heero to join in the conversation, and especially not with a useful comment. The normal would have been fine, but Duo wasn't one to look a gift-horse in the mouth. Heero swiftly stood up and shut his computer down. He walked over to Duo and slowly pushed the boy's jaw up with his index finger. After that, he turned around and walked out of the room.  
  
Let's go, he said before Duo could ask any questions. Duo simply shrugged and followed after the spandex toting pilot, taking in his good fortune at being behind Heero to notice what the spandex did for his. . . . Duo licked his suddenly dry lips and closed his eyes briefly.  
  
This was going to be one hell of a day.  
  
*****  
  
The car ride to the new mall erected in the area was filled with Duo's chatter. He talked about how hungry he was and complained about skipping breakfast. Then he went into remembering these cookies Sister Helen used to make that tasted just right, well, they would of if Duo hadn't usually eaten all the cookie dough. Of course then he got a huge stomach ache as pay back for his sin of gluttony and had to stay in bed for the rest of the day.  
  
After a while Heero gave up trying to concentrate on driving with Duo's one-sided conversation. With a click the car's radio was blasting out some classic techno music-- Duo's favorite station. Though he himself wasn't terribly fond of the constant beat, it seemed to shut Duo up. That was worth the price of a small headache later.  
  
After half an hour the two Gundam pilots made it to the mall. They entered-- Heero stealthfully gliding across the floor and Duo swaggering along with his usual bounce.  
  
"Hey Heero, here's a good store. How much money do you have?" Duo asked as they passed a display with clothes that cost as much as a whole year's worth of his usual blacks. Nevertheless, it would be the perfect place to find Heero and himself an outfit or just to window shop.  
  
"I have enough. Let's go in." Heero strode through the entrance, passing Duo who briefly gave a thumbs-up sign, but then went in the store as well. The pair passed all sorts of velvet vests, suede pants, tailored leather jackets-- anything a person of high-society could want to wear. Suddenly Duo ran over to a rack of shirts and snagged one. In a flurry of motion he leapt over to a shelf of pants nearby and grabbed one of those as well. Heero just raised an eyebrow as Duo came strutting back to him, eyes gleaming.  
  
"Yahoo! This is it. It's perfect, it's great, I mean, come on, just look at this outfit."  
  
The shirt was a long sleeved, blue silk button-up. The pants were black leather with a slight flare at the bottom.  
  
This isn't quite what people are going to be wearing at the party. Heero turned around and began to look at more appropriate clothing. Duo wasn't one to give up though.  
  
Ok, so it's not OZ party material, but what if we have another mission where we'll need clothes like this. Maybe infiltrating a club or if we make friends' with some of the officials and they want us to go out with them, Duo stopped to breath and flinched at the glare Heero was giving him. Just try it on, ya never know. . . Duo held the outfit out gingerly, then whooped in joy as Heero took it and went to a changing room. When he came out, Duo's jaw dropped, while something else was rising. Heero was drop-dead gorgeous. Duo was ready to drop down to his knees and worship the God before him.  
  
"Uh, I, er, that is... wow. We are getting that for you. Damn if I weren't so sure you were straight I'd take you right now! As soon as those words came out of his mouth, Duo clapped a hand over the trouble making offender His thoughts were something like, 'Oh shit! I was *not* supposed to say that. I'm so dead. Damndamndamndamndamn!' as Heero stalked towards him. Duo closed his eyes in fear, but they shot open as Heero  
gently whispered into his ear.  
  
How about I take you?  
  
Duo shuddered in ecstasy and bit his lip so he wouldn't moan. Heero left briefly to slap a fair amount of money on a nearby counter, then returned to drag Duo out of the store. Once they got to the car, Heero took Duo into his arms and kissed him, slipping his tongue into the more than eager mouth of his partner. The kiss was so passionate that when it ended, Duo was left speechless. Heero smirked.  
  
Come on, let's go home. I can do so much more to you there.  
  
*****  
  
Unh, GOD! Heero, that was. . . amazing!! Why didn't we do this earlier? Duo asked, his voice thick and fulfilled as he curled himself around Heero's body. Heero bent his head to suckle on Duo's neck, ignoring the question. Heero stopped after leaving a deep red mark and caressed Duo's face.  
  
It's too bad we never got you any clothes, red really is your color. Now I'll have to see you in it the hard way.  
  
Duo craned his neck to look up at Heero questioningly, giving Heero the opportunity he was looking for. Duo's exposed neck was a perfect target. Heero reached under the bed and pulled his survival knife out. The Perfect Soldier jammed the knife halfway through the pale neck of his partner. Slowly he dragged the knife across its target. Crimson blood bubbled from the gash and Duo's arms flailed wildly, trying anything to stop the pain. The knife finished its course and Heero put it aside. Duo struggled for a little over a minute before he finally stopped, his eyes burned with question, but the fire died out in time. Duo was dead.  
  
Heero lifted Duo's corpse by the braid, which he then tied to the ceiling fan so conveniently placed in the room. Blood slowly made its way down the slim planes of Duo's chest, then past his hips. Finally the red liquid dripped from Duo's toes. Heero wiped some blood from his lover's chest and brought it up to the dead boy's head. He smeared the blood across the beauty's heart-shaped face, focusing on his lips last. Heero licked the remaining blood from his hand and deeply kissed Duo's corpse. After that he  
quickly put on the outfit Duo had chosen so enthusiastically for him and left the room, clicking off the light as he exited.  
  
I was right. You do look good in red.  
  
  
  
*Owari*  
  
Well, that's it. :) I'll be waiting for the flames, and hopefully the one  
or two good remarks. Thanks for reading!  
~Mako~


End file.
